gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/If I Imagined You as an Assassin's Creed Character
OH BOIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZ. IZ DAT TEIM O DE MOOOOOOONTH WOOOOO. So, this has been a heavily requested one (pls), it is time to imagine people as Assassin's Creed characters. You know teh drill. Comment b3l0w if you want me to add you. Note: None of these entries are meant to be taken seriously. They all exist only with the idea of fun, not to offend someone. Thank you. WaglingtonŒ - Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Revelations) Mysterious, a leader & a friend, this is a perfect fit in my mind. Dream Raptor (G-man) - Clay Kaczmarek (Subject 16) (Assassin's Creed: Revelations) So, in Assassin's Creed lore, this guy here was the Abstergo animus subject man before Desmond. Why did I choose him for G? Well, Dream Raptor is a sockpuppet. Not an actual thing. Clay appears in Assassin's Creed: Revelations as just that. Nothing more than this entity floating around in the Animus. Not an actual thing. TheNextMaster - Connor (Assassin's Creed III) Often the most underrated, and the most hated protagonist in the Assassin's Creed series, Connor reaches for the stars and tries to be the best Assassin there is, often times failing. Nults McKagan - Rodrigo Borgia (Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood) This is quite honestly how i'd imagine Nults looking as an old man, and from a personality standpoint (aside from cracking jokes about potatoes), they match up well in my head. Lord Andrew Mallace - George Washington (Assassin's Creed III) AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That should explain my choice here. <3 Johnny Goldtimbers - Haytham Kenway (Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue) The son of pirate Edward Kenway, Haytham is an Englishman with a voice i'd imagine Johnny actually having in real life. Haytham is also a skilled military commander, and is a master in hand to hand combat, something that reminds me of Johnny's role in POTCO RP somewhat (inb4 no). Parax. - Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood) A man who killed his own father, killed his brother, had a ''relationship ''with his own sister, this man is pure evil. He rivaled with Ezio Auditore in Rome for an astounding 8 years before he was assassinated by Ezio. Seems fitting enough to me. Squirto19 - Borgia Captain (Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood) He aims to serve the Borgia. Always trying to be the best, always trying to impress. Always killed by Ezio. Take this how you want, but it fits in my mind :3. Jeremiah Garland - Shay Cormac (Assassin's Creed: Rogue) If I had to imagine how Jerry would've acted back in the 1700's, this is it. A brilliant man who was betrayed by the Assassins, becoming the only playable protagonist that is a Templar (excluding Haytham, but this was a 'twist' and you only played as him for like 3 sequences). They have very similar personalities (in my opinion) as well. This is a good match. Jim Logan - Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) A carefree attitude, a true pirate, a great Assassin (in time), and a fan favorite protagonist in the series, these two have a similar personality (at least how I see it) and have both learned lessons and paid their dues. This matches up well. HurrcheeseDa2nd - Niccolò Machiavelli (Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood) Zoomer (in NeddehCraft 2.0 at least) is the "sidekick" of Nults McKagan, often getting referred to as just that. A sidekick. When in reality, they are much more than a sidekick. Without Zoomer, Nults would not be where he is today. Same thing goes for Machiavelli & Ezio Auditore. Hannah Bluefeather - Rebecca Crane (Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) Often ambitous, enthusiastic & hard working, Rebecca is the technical expert of the Assassins & the creator of the Animus 2.0. Hannah, although not as technically gifted, is an enthusiastic, ambitous person. The personalities match up well. Category:Blog posts